McDonald's
McDonald's Famous Barbecue 1940–1948 McDonald's was founded in 1940. It was originally known as McDonald's Famous Barbecue. McDonald's Famous Hamburgers 1948–1953 McDonald's Famous Barbecue was renamed McDonald's Famous Hamburgers ''' in 1948. McDonald's 1953–1960 File:1st_logo.gif|This logo used Speedee, McDonald's first mascot from the opening of the company's first franchising outlets to when it phased out. mcdonalds1.png| McDonald's Famous Hamburgers was shortened to '''McDonald's in 1953. 1960–1968 McDonald's 1960 Logo.svg|Logo with blue circle. McDonald's 1960 Symbol.svg|Logo without any text or circle. Only symbol. mcdonalds2.png|A sign that reads "McDonald's Hamburgers" 18ec608fdae561583162a24fe0694cac.jpg|Mcdonald's second mascot - Archy McDonald. 2afee897efad17e4910f8f3e852b6e1b.jpg|Second rendition of Archy. In 1960, the Golden Arches were introduced for the company's new symbol. This logo referenced McDonald's iconic architecture of the era as designed by Stanley Meston, which was a roof lined higher in front than in back, flanked by a pair of illuminated golden arches. The "M" formed by the arches would define the company's logo throughout the ensuing decades. 1968–1996 McDonald's Sign.jpg|Sign reading "Billions & Billions Served" at bottom McDonald's.jpg|Logo wordmark mcdonalds.jpg|Rare version of the logo with the flat 1990 logo and red text. Mcdonalds1993.jpg|Red Version of McDonald's As Seen On McKids McFlurry Maker Box. McdonaldsCondensedSign1976.jpg|An alternate version of the logo used at the time with a more condensed font, as well as the name being enclosed in a black box. This is still on some older locations with the double mansard roof, usually in the vicinity of the drive thru windows. A glass version of this logo is also used on the windows of older locations as well. 2000px-McDonald's_Golden_Archeszsvg.png|Parody of 20th Century Fox logo used from 1989-1991 This logo references the signature architecture of double mansard-roofed restaurants (replacing the red-and-white tile buildings that had the Golden Arches). This logo is still used on some of the windows, doors, outside signs, the rug, and drive-thru signs at some of the locations. This was used in countries outside the United States in any year until 1984. The line was now removed from the Golden Arches. And the font was changed for the McDonald's text, and is shown on the Golden Arches. 1969-present (USA), 1969-2006 (International) McDonald's window logo (688 8th Avenue NYC variant).png|A version of this logo without the word "McDonald's" was used at a restaurant in New York City, NY from the 1980s until that restaurant retired this variant for good in 2012 or 2013. A glass version of the 1968 McDonald's logo appeared on the windows of newer McDonald's restaurants from June 1969 until this logo was phased out from newer restaurants as part of the 2006 "Forever Young" rebrand. This logo is still on windows in some US restaurants and on the windows of some restaurants in Canada. 1975-present (USA), 1975–2006 (international) McDonalds_28.png|The flag. This logo is similar to the previous one, but this time it has a rounded red square behind it. This can still be seen on some flags, some in-restaurant signs and trash cans. This logo also appeared on McDonald's commercials that aired from 1984 to 1990 with the slogan "It's the good time for the great taste", 1988 to 1990 with the slogan "Good Time, Great Taste", 1990 to 1991 with the slogan "Food, Folks & Fun", 1991 to 1992 with the slogan "McDonald's Today" and some commercials that aired from 1992 to 1995 with the slogan "What you want is what to get". This logo is still used at some places and also used on exit signs. 1992–present (USA) This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired from 1992 to 1997 with the slogan "What you want is what to get" and from 1995 to 1997 with the slogan "Have you had a break today?". This logo is typically used for signage. 1993-present (USA), 1993–2010 (International) This logo first appeared on the McKids logo in 1990. It started to be used on metallic frames at McDonald's restaurants starting in 1993, McDonald's websites from 1996 until 1999, some television commercials starting in 1995, on small fry packets internationally from 2004 until 2010, and on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. A flat version which looks identical to the current 2006 logo appeared on Nine Network's Hey Hey It's Saturday in 1997. This logo is still used on soft drink cup lids and on metal frames and picture frames at some restaurants. Mcdonalds-95-logo.png|This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo that was used on props only and was used on Apple Dippers packaging until 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. Mcdonalds-96-logo.png|Red and white version, used for hamburger wrappers. MyMcdonalds.png|This logo was used during the "My McDonald's" slogan campaign the United States from February to October 1997. This was to conform to the "my" theme on everything else as the Internet became more mainstream. McDonald's soft drink cup lids 1996-0.jpg|In 1996, tea and P buttons along with the logo were added onto the drink cup lid design. This is the late 1990s style McDonald's soft drink cup lid. McDonald's_building_exterior_design_(1996).jpg|In 1996 McDonald's unveiled a new type of exterior design which is the big yellow eyebrow and beige bricks. 1997–2000 This logo appears on McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired from 1997 to 2000 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". This uses a yellow and red speech bubble showing the McDonald's Golden Arches symbol inside it. 2000–2003 This logo was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red and appears on the McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired from 2000 to 2003 with the slogan "We love to see you smile". This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside some Wal-Mart stores. 2000–2003 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired from 2000 to 2003 with the slogan "Smile". The logo has an identical look to the previous logo, and like that logo, this logo is still used on some bags at McDonald's locations inside some Wal-Mart stores. 2003 This logo appears on McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired in 2003 without a slogan, shortly before the company changed its slogan to "i'm lovin' it" in September 2003. Though that used this in the 2006 era instead. 2003-2006 (US), 2003–2010 (International), 2003-present (secondary use) In September 2003, McDonald's introduced the slogan "i'm lovin' it" and removed the "McDonald's" wordmark from the logo. Used on commercials from 2003 to 2006 without a shadow on a black backround. In 2006 they have discontinued the bah dah bah bah bah jingle from the I'm lovin it slogan Spanish Version 2006-present As part of the first restaurant redesign in decades, called 'Forever Young', in 2006, the logo was redesigned and this logo became the company's official logo. The red background is special occasionally used and the lettering is sometimes used seperately to the 'Golden Arches'. This is used on the McDonald's website and promotions and newer restaurants with random exterior designs like double mansard roof and other McDonald's building exterior design. McDonald's 2006.jpg|Logo with slogan. McDonalds Canada.svg.png|Canadian version. McDonald's America.svg|This logo started to be used in some American countries starting in 2007, using a red background. New mcdonalds red logo.png|Alternate American version with slogan. Using the same color McDonald's_Portugal.svg|This logo started to be used in some European countries also starting in 2007, using a dark green background. New mcdonalds green logo.png|Alternate European version also with slogan. Using the same color. Mcdonaldscommercialscreenshot2014.PNG|Current commercial screenshot (used from late 2014-present) McDonald's_logo_2014.png|Rounded red square version, which looks like an app icon. McDonald's_2013_logo.png|Rounded square version with slogan. This also has the shape of a app icon. McDonald's i'm lovin' it.jpg|Black-outlined version with Golden Arches, wordmark and slogan. McDonald's New Sign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign. McSign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign without wordmark. McDonald's_1992_logo_with_2003_slogan.png|Rare version of the logo in the style of the 1992 logo. McDonalds_27.png|The flag. 1807269_LbQERGeT5reexpntAWXhhVFgudZrXCgpYR1NiV_EWsU.jpg|A Canadian McDonald's PlayPlace with this logo on it (this exterior design only exists outside of the United States except big cities). usa.jpg|United States McDonald's PlayPlace restaurant with the logo on it and slightly rare. McDonald's building exterior design (2006).jpg|McDonald's Flag USA 2006 blue arch mcd's.jpg|Blue Golden Arch 2014-present (USA) The logo wasn't really "changed," but the typeface changed and the style of the commercials changed. McDonald's uses a font with an unknown name, the commercials are now more "happier," because of the i'm lovin' it slogan. McDonalds2014.JPG|Spanish version. Other External links *http://www.mcdonalds.com/ Category:McDonald's Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurants Category:International Category:Fast food Category:Illinois Category:Burger restaurants Category:Restaurant chains in Oman Category:Restaurant chains in Lebanon Category:Restaurant chains in Kuwait Category:Restaurant chains in Jordan Category:Food and drink Category:NASCAR Category:Antipolo Category:Former retailers in the Walden Galleria Mall Category:Restaurant chains in Italy Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:Former retailers in the Boulevard Mall Category:Oak Brook, Illinois Category:Restaurant chains in the Philippines Category:1940 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Ukraine Category:Restaurant chains in Russia Category:Restaurant chains in Moldova Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil Category:Restaurant chains in Canada Category:Restaurant chains in the United Kingdom